


Status Infirmos - Dolorem

by insomniacitizen (Callophilia)



Series: Status Verse [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Reader Whump, Reader is scared, possible triggers, reader - Freeform, reader comfort, reader is chased, reader/chocobros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callophilia/pseuds/insomniacitizen
Summary: You are not from Eos, and you react to status ailments more severely and longer than any Eos native.Gladio/Reader, hurt and comfort





	Status Infirmos - Dolorem

It’s a simple fight, in theory at least. Killer wasps, god you hate them, and this is the first time you’ve encountered them. They’re wasps, but bigger, with the word killer in front of it. That’s enough to send shivers up your spine and make you want to run away. Instead you stay and fight by the side of your friends. The moves are like a dance, everyone turning this way and that like some insane waltz but with beasts and blades. It’s almost fun, and you feel adrenaline soar through your veins.

Then there’s a small but sharp scratch across your back, and the world turns dark, swells, then flips twice, and you’re suddenly alone with more monsters than before.

You look around in confusion as the beasts you’d never seen before snarl and attack the wasps in a frenzy. You breath heavy, looking around in fear for anyone of your friends. It’s as though they’ve disappeared from the face of the earth and you feel an instinct inside of you uncurl and writhe, it’s the same one that warned you of monsters under the bed and strangers in the night. You look up and see the strange beasts prowling towards you, slowly with stealthy and cautious steps that scream ‘we are hunters’. That feeling inside of you screams suddenly and surely. Run!

And you do.

-

Gladio lands the final blow on the final killer wasp and gives a victorious cry as it curls up and dies on the yellow grass. There was happiness all around the group, as it seemed everyone was melding together in the way a pack does, everyone moving as one without a word spoken, and Gladio knows he’s where he belongs.

There’s laboured breathing where he last saw you standing though, and he looks up sharply realising you might be hurt. You’re flushed, your shoulders are heaving with too fast breaths, and your body is coiled tightly with eyes wide. You remind him of a rabbit ready to run.

“______, speak to me. Tell me what’s wrong.” He takes cautious slow steps forward doing his best not alarm you and for a moment you’re looking each other in the eyes, and he sees your pupils are too blown and unfocused.

You bolt.

-

The creatures are chasing you through the forest bathed in dying light, you focus only on your breathing, which is getting more and more difficult, as branches whip across your arms as you jump over logs and rocks to get away.

Their discordant growls sound half human as you run through the twilight and in to the thickening woods. You wonder, in a more rational part of your mind, where the others are, but instead focus on the mounting fear that is telling you you’re not alone.

There’s one in front of you, and you scream as you stop yourself from running straight in to the thing, wheeling back with a concealed sob you look to the sides and find you’re surrounded.

-

Gladio knew you were fast but this was just ridiculous. You’re getting deeper in to the woods and the only reason he knows you’re still there is he can hear your heavy breathing as you struggle to contain your fear.

“Noct!”

“I’m on it.” With a flick of his wrist Noct warps ahead of you turning in time to see you stumble to a stop in front of him. He can see you’re sick, there’s a sheen of sweat across your skin and you’re not focusing properly, but you still look around for a way out, not noticing Gladio is right behind you.

Before you can lunge forward, knife at the ready to take on Noctis to get by him or die trying, Gladio sweeps his arms around you from behind in a bear hug.

“It’s ok _______, you’re going to be fine, we’re not gonna hurt you.” His words don’t reach you as you struggle in his hold, eyes wild like a trapped animals you screech and cry out when Ignis comes closer. He barely side steps a well aimed kick to the face as you thrash about in Gladio’s arms.

“Prompto, you need to grab her legs.” Ignis weighs the smelling salts in his hand as he watches you squirm and scream in Gladio’s grasp. “She’s quite confused, significantly so.” 

Of course it’s hell for all of them but Gladio feels the worst, holding you in his arms is something he enjoys doing: By the fireside after a hard day, in the car as you both take a nap, or in the tent to keep your small body warm in his. Holding you against your will as you scream and cry makes him feel sicker by the second.

With the aim of a sharp shooter Prompto grabs your legs mid strike and holds them tightly, and they all think the worst is over now. But it’s not, because that’s when you start crying.

That’s when you scream their names.

“Prompto! Ignis, please!.” your voice strains with your heavy breathing and sobs. “Noctis!” Your high pitched cries echo around the forest.

“Give her the damn salts already Ignis.” Gladio knows it’s coming but it still hits him hard.

“GLADIO!” you scream out, voice laced with absolute fear as Ignis comes closer too quickly for your comfort. “PLEASE! GLADIO HELP!” He grunts as you thrash in his arms, screaming muffled by Ignis’ hand as it clasps over your mouth and nose so the full effect of the smelling salts can work as quickly as possible.

Prompto is shaken as you kick your legs in his grasp and Noctis rushes forward to help keep you still for your own safety. Gladio is quite sure you’re going to be black and blue in the morning, but thinks on you sleeping soundly under his arm in the Regalia instead of right now as you thrash and your tears flow over Ignis’ hand. He worries for a moment that it won’t work, but after a moment your struggles become weaker and your cries taper down in to soft sobs.

When you pass out, limp and light in his arms, all four men breathe a sigh of relief, but none of them can shake the sounds of horror and absolute fear in your voice at the sight of each of them. Gladio only finds some solace the next day when, throat sore and body tired, you fall asleep contentedly underneath his arm in the regalia, as he tells himself that was the worst he would let you get in battle.

He is, unfortunately, only human.


End file.
